yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorpotta
is a Rank E, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Terrorpotta evolves into Blownhistoppa when fused with an Old Earthenware. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Terrorpotta looks like a round, light brown pot. He has a large crack in the bottom left side of his body, revealing a pink heart. The rest of his body has small, hardly noticeable cracks. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Terrorpotta can be found as an overworld enemy in the Jumbo Slider area in the forest above Breezy Hills. Terrorpotta can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the present day with Orange Coins. Yo-kai Watch 3 Terrorpotta can be found in the Jumbo Slider. Game data This Yo-kai can equip 2 items. Base Stats (Lv. 60) Attribute tolerance |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's body becomes fragile, lowering DEF.}} ||-|All enemies|Causes confusion in foes by teetering on the brink of tripping.}} ||-||Prevents all Yo-kai from being revived.}} In the anime Terrorpotta showed up during a race in Nate's school's sports festival in EP037, Inspiriting him just before he participates in the 100 meter dash. Despite feeling sickened by the strain his fast-beating heart puts on his body, Nate manages to push through and take part in the race. Quotes * Befriended: ''"Would you be my friend? Phew... I was so nervous saying that..."'' * Loafing: ''' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ''"Wow, that's good!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''Oh...oh dear. I'm going to tip over... Phew. Safe this time. Thank you...'' Etymology * "Dokidoki" is a combination of and . * "Terrorpotta" is a pun off the word terracotta with the words terror and pot. Origin Terrorpotta might be based on the haniwa, terracotta clay statues from the Kofun period (3rd to 6th centuries AD). Possibly derived from the Chinese custom of sculpting clay simulacra to replace the tradition of burying the emperor's retainers along with him after the funeral, they decorated tombs and burial mounds and came in a variety of shapes, from animals to human figures, to warriors tasked with protecting the deceased. In modern years, due to the overall aura of mystery that surrounds Japan's prehistoria, haniwa are portrayed in fiction as living creatures or otherwise possessing supernatural powers. Most notably in the animated series Steel Jeeg, haniwa are clay monsters born from the depths of the earth who fight for the demonic queen Himika (who is herself based on Himiko, the legendary shaman queen who lived in Japan during the 3rd century). In other languages * Italian: Tensiovaso * German: Pochtopf * French: Potache * Spanish: Aterracota * Portuguese (Brazil): Supersensíl de:Pochtopf Category:Tough Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Yo-kai